She's a Lady
by Bravestargazer
Summary: Sam walks in on Freddie listening to some music and decides to listen... They end up talking about the song and it leads to some confessions... bad summary. seddie, rated T just to be safe


~hey guys this is the first time im writing so please try not be too harsh. anywho i have been reading seddie stories for a while now and i was listening to the song "she's a lady" by forever the sickest kids and it made me think of their relationship. Hope you like it.

-vivi

P.S. I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR THE SONG!

P.S.S. the song lyrics are in _italics _and the converstations are in bold

Freddie's Pov:

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me _

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor _

_I'd trade her in a second_

I was listening to the song on my pear-pod and i couldnt help thinking that this was me and Sam's theme song. I felt like it explained my situation perfectly. I am in love with the girl i hate, yup you heard right, i am in love with my enemy and my best friend,Sam Puckett. It took me a long time to finally admit it to myself. I had gotten over Carly after the whole saving her life thing.

I was in Carly's apartment just hanging out when i heard the front door open. I ignored it thinking it was Carly coming back from the store. Then out of nowhere my headphones are pulled out my ears roughly. I turned to see Sam smirking down at me with the headphones in hand.

**"Sam..."**

**"nub..."**

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider_

_ An instant update of the world _

_She's a first-class liar _

_A constant forgetter _

_She's attractive but bitter_

Sam hopped onto the sofa and started to listen to the song. I just starred at her, after a bit she noticed my looking at her and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head at her. After a while of listening to the song she pulled the earphones out. After the song finished she turned to me and said

**"that song is stupid"**

**"why?"**

**"because it about a guy who love the girl he hates, why would he stay with her if she such a pain. If i were him i would dump the girl and move on, not whine about it."**

**"Sam he puts up with her crap because he loves her and thinks that the relationship is more important than some stupid habbits."**

**"dude you sound like a total girl right now, how would you know what the guy feels anyways?"**

**"because i can relate to the guy..."**

As i said that i lowered my voice, realizing what i just said. I felt my face heating up and turned away from her.

Sam's pov:

**"because i can relate to the guy..."** he said lowering his voice as he said it.

I realized what he just said and my eyes widened. I saw him start to blush and he turned away. For a split second i thought he was talk about us but then i realized how ridiculous it sounded and pushed the thought away.

**"what do you mean you can relate?"**

**"i.. umm..."**

**"Freddie tell me."**

Freddie Pov:

That was the first time she used my first name instead of an cruel nickname. I contemplated on telling her and keeping it to myself. After a minute of silence i decided.

TO BE CONTINUED...

HAHAHA JUST KIDDING

**"your the girl im in love with"**

Sam's face was blank. She just starred at me. The longer she stayed quiet the more i began to worry it was a mistake to tell her.

Sam's Pov:

**"your the girl im in love with"**

When i heard this i began to think it was a dream. Was it possible the guy ive been in love with for three years likes me back? It took a while to realize that i hadnt said anything. Freddie started to turn and walk away when i grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. i looked at him with the most serious face i could come up with and asked

**"are you serious?"**

**"of course im serious why would i kid around with something like that? Look, Sam i know you dont feel the same way and..."**

I cut him off by kissing him.. I was so surprised i did that. I felt a shiver go down my body.

Freddie's Pov:

Sam was kissing me. She was kissing me! I felt a tingle go throughout my body. I pulled back and looked down at her.

**" I love you too nub"**

I smiled down at her and pulled her into another kiss.

NOW ITS OVER!

THE END


End file.
